Un sueño
by Sakufannel
Summary: Todos sabemos cual fue el desenlace durante la noche en la que sucedió el incendio, pero ¿se pudo haber evitado?


Era un día normal en Wonderland, Alice deambulaba en los diversos lugares de su mundo, disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenía desde que había resuelto el misterio de su familia, ayudó a algunos de los pobladores e incluso acompañó al Sombrerero a una tertulia, misma en la que no probó bocado y nunca guardó su amada Espada Vorpal, en estado de alerta para cualquier sorpresa que le tuvieran preparada, el resto de la velada pasó tranquila.

Al ver que ya casi anochecía se regresó a su pequeña casa, no sabía la razón, pero en todo el día se había sentido algo deprimida, de hecho, había salido por insistencia del Carpintero para arreglar la puerta de su casa, su plan original era quedarse en cama. Entró con cuidado al recordar la "ayuda" que había recibido, la abrió con cierto cuidado y se sorprendió al ver que no se había caído o que la hubiera atacado como esperaba.

Suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en su viejo sillón azul, tal vez no era el más cómodo, pero le recordaba al que solía estar en la biblioteca de su casa, en ese sillón su padre solía leerle diversos libros, desde cuentos hasta doctrinarios, ahora que recordaba le encantaba estar en la biblioteca y las veces en las que se lograba escabullir en el estudio de su padre, él se reía y la sentaba en un pequeño banquito para que estuviera en un lugar seguro.

Ese simple pensamiento desencadenó una serie de recuerdos de su familia, por suerte para ella eran de antes del incendio, el dolor en su pecho parecía limitar su capacidad respiratoria, quería llorar, pero no tenía energía, solo quería estar acostada sin que nadie la molestara, se sentía cansada pero no podía dormir, su estómago rugía pues no había comido desde hace 3 días, sin embargo, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para comer.

– ¿Por qué me siento así? –se preguntó mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquel nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Cansada Alice?

– Cheshire... hoy no estoy de humor, lo peor es que no entiendo la razón –espetó algo frustrada y para intentar ocultar su tristeza, quería que el gato se marchara, ya no tenía energías para tratar con otros.

– Deja que un poco de agua te relaje... tal vez así tengas el descanso que mereces –una pequeña botella amarilla se materializó.

– Cheshire, solo vete –su voz suavizada por la almohada abrazada entre los brazos de la chica. - Bebe esto, te veré después –y sin más desapareció.

Alice se quedó observando el espacio donde hace unos segundos había estado el felino, que ahora había sido remplazado por aquel frágil objeto, pensando que se trataría de algún somnífero estuvo tentada a dejarlo ahí, sin embargo, la curiosidad la venció y le dio un sorbo.

El frío líquido resbalaba por su garganta, el sabor era dulce y la consistencia no era extraña, no sintió alguna particularidad, no sintió nada.

Después todo fue negro.

Al abrir sus ojos sintió una profunda melancolía al ver que se encontraba en su habitación de cuando era niña, todos los detalles eran perfectos, sus libros en el pequeño estante, fotografías de su familia en su buró, su mesita de noche tenía su libro favorito y entre sus brazos estaba su conejo, tal y como solía ser antes de su desaparición.

Quiso levantarse cuando escuchó que alguien había entrado a su casa, intentó vislumbrar su reloj, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. Cerró sus ojos para recuperar el sueño perdido, no obstante, una voz de una mujer joven, tal vez de la edad de Lizzie, que reflejaba suplica se lo impidió. Se mantuvo despierta y un poco alerta, y más cuando escuchó el rechinido de las escaleras, se levantó silenciosamente y se asomó al pasillo.

Una silueta parecía deslizarse entre las sombras, por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de su padre, pero era demasiado delgada, sus sospechas fueron incrementando solo para ser confirmadas cuando la luz de la vela alumbró su rostro.

El miedo en su forma más pura embargó a la chiquilla, quería esconderse debajo de sus cobijas, corrió en puntitas para evitar hacer ruido y se ocultó. Intentó calmarse cuando comenzó escuchar la voz de su querida hermana mayor, creyó que era ella hablando en sueños, pero sonaba algo asustada, juntando su poco valor y abrazando con fuerza su conejo se bajó de su cama y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, había pensado en ir al cuarto de su hermana, pero el pensar en los reconfortantes brazos de su madre la hizo decidirse.

Al llegar quiso abrir la puerta, sin éxito, sus padres habían cerrado con llave su habitación. Algo frustrada regresó a la habitación de su hermana, enorme fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a una criatura encima de ella, sin poder evitarlo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su hermana intentó gritar también, pero algo se lo impedía. Los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos por sus padres quienes se despertaron de inmediato alarmados por el alarido. La criatura se acercó a la menor y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de comenzar a ahorcarla. La hermana mayor intentaba liberarse, pero estaba bastante lastimada, la niña pequeña sentía como sus pulmones anhelaban oxígeno, sentía que perdía el conocimiento cuando una increíble fuerza alejó a la criatura de ella, escuchó algunos gritos y ruidos antes de quedar inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación blanca demasiado grande para ser la suya, una melena castaña y ondulada estaba recostada en la cama, ella desvió su mirada para distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba, aunque desafortunadamente lo único que pudo distinguir fueron las camas junto a la suya, quiso moverse cuando un fuerte dolor en su cuello provocó que sollozara de dolor.

Ante aquel sonido su padre se despertó revelando así la identidad de su acompañante, Alice quiso sonreír, pero todavía se sentía aturdida, su mano se dirigió a su cabeza, pudo distinguir una protuberancia, la tocó ligeramente causando que el dolor la inundara. Su padre se reincorporó rápidamente para evitar que se levantara.

– Tranquila Alice, todo está bien –su voz rasposa sonaba dulce para calmarla.

– ¿Dónde?

– Estás en el hospital –hizo una larga pausa –anoche fuiste muy valiente –le sonrió, cuando la pequeña lo miró se dio cuenta de los ligeros cortes y moretones en su rostro, por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar ante las frescas heridas de su padre, pero fue en ese preciso momento en el que los recuerdos de anoche la embargaron.

– Pa…papá... Liz…zie –su voz se interrumpió debido a sus sollozos y ataque de tos.

– Ya pasó pequeña, todos estamos bien –la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla –tu hermana está... bien. Ahora descansa, no te preocupes por eso.

La chiquilla cerró sus ojos y dejó que Morfeo la atrapara entre sus brazos. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su hermoso y maravilloso país, comenzó a caminar hacia los dominios del Sombrerero.

– Hola Alice –resonó una voz bastante familiar –por lo que veo te encuentras bien, veo que decidiste correctamente, aprovecha este cambio –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Alice la miró confundida lo que acababa de pasar era insólito, sin embargo, una descarga de alegría y tranquilidad fluyó por todo su cuerpo, las palabras de Cheshire siempre eran extrañas, no obstante, las de hoy habían sido demasiado peculiares. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió seguir con su camino, el Grifo la ayudó a llegar más rápido y durante el resto de su estadía disfrutó de la tertulia que habían organizado el Lirón, la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrero. Despertó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a su madre a su lado, una enfermera se acercó y le hizo algunas preguntas y revisiones, anotó sus observaciones.

– Eres una chica fuerte, pequeña –le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Su madre se levantó y habló con la enfermera, después de varios minutos regresó.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Alice?

– Me ...duele... a ... aquí –su voz irritada y afónica revelaban el daño en sus cuerdas vocales.

– Dice el doctor que es normal, pero te recuperarás en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

– ¿Li…Lizzie? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían debido a las lágrimas.

– Se está recuperando mi niña, mi pequeña Alice te arriesgaste mucho anoche, recuerda que no eres un gato, tú no tienes 9 vidas –le sonrió y besó dulcemente su frente.

Un doctor llegó y examinó el cuello de la chica, las marcas ya tornándose moradas, sus ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre y las lágrimas silenciosas le daban un aspecto más indefenso.

Estaba algo distraída en sus sesiones de recuperación, quería ver a su querida Lizzie, pero siempre que intentaba ir a buscarla se encontraba con un oficial de policía, sus padres la habían regañado algunas veces, por lo que decidió dejarla en paz hasta que ella fuera a buscarla, y así pasaban los días en los que se iban recuperando, sus padres la apoyaban en todo lo que podían.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquel incidente, sus padres le habían explicado que se trataba de un intruso, presentía que le ocultaban algo sin embargo no les cuestionó, después de eso Lizzie se había vuelto un poco más reservada y no le gustaba estar sola y Alice tampoco por lo que habían regresado a dormir juntas.

Algunas noches las dos se despertaban llorando, pero se reconfortaban mutuamente, la mayor, a pesar de odiar las puertas cerradas, ahora lo hacía por protección, la llave de su habitación la había tenido ese monstruo por lo que habían cambiado todas las cerraduras.

El tiempo pasaba, el frío invierno cambiaba a cálidas primaveras, las hermanas crecían y dejaban ese dolor en un rincón escondido para que no les hiciera daño. La hermana mayor se había casado con un amigo de la infancia, un excelente partido para alguien como ella, ese día lucía hermosa, incluso había vuelto a reír.

La menor se alegraba, pero sabía que la extrañaría pues se mudarían a Paris, cuando se despidieron entre lágrimas y fuertes abrazos Alice sentía que una parte de su corazón se marchaba con ella.

Años después Alice conoció a Reginald Gervis Hargreaves, se enamoraron, la chica le reveló su oscuro pasado, pero él la aceptó y procuró, dos años después de conocerse se casaron. A la boda asistió su hermana acompañada de su esposo y dos preciosos hijos.

Esa vida pacífica y feliz no la cambiaría por nada.

Alice ya había envejecido, pero una parte de ella seguía consciente de que se trataba de una ilusión, algo había cambiado, solo que ignoraba que era, sin poderlo evitar una fuerte tristeza la embargó, lloró con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que sentía como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

– Un hermoso sueño para antes de partir –la voz del Gato de Cheshire resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Es momento de que te reúnas con tu familia… espero vernos algún día.

– Así será Gato –le sonrió entre lágrimas.

Y en ese instante la joven Liddell cerró sus ojos para no poder volverlos abrir.


End file.
